brawlinthefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Nintendo
The History of Nintendo is the 400th comic posted on Brawl in the Family. One of the site's largest endeavors, it is a video and musical comic celebrating Nintendo's long history. Date: April 11, 2012 Number of frames: N/A Character Appearances *Giygas *Glass Joe *Mr. Game & Watch *Donkey Kong (Cranky Kong) *Kirby *Mario *Shigeru Miyamoto *Brock *Misty *Pokémon Trainer *Starmie *Pikachu *Squirtle *Little Nemo *Frog (Little Nemo) *Jelly (Startropics) *Link *Octorok *Metroid *Samus Aran *Goomba *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bob-Omb *R.O.B. *Ana *Kat *Lucario *Ludwig Von Koopa *Healing Lady (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) *Fuzzy *Bowser *Mii *Old Man (The Legend of Zelda) *Grandpa Ulrira *Gooey *Sheriff *Tokotoko *Chorus Kid (Rhythm Heaven) *Hiroshi Yamauchi *Satoru Iwata *Masahiro Sakurai *Yoshio Sakamto *Takashi Tezuka *Kazumi Totaka *Shigesato Itoi *Minoru Arakwa *Koji Kondo *Gunpei Yokoi *Majora's Mask *Fairy (The Legend of Zelda) *Wartortle *Fulgore *Prince Fluff *Onii *Angel (Actraiser) *Hamlet *Black Mage *Cool Spot *Vivian *King Hippo *Starman (Earthbound) *Ness *Foppy *Mr. Saturn *King DeDeDe *Popo *Condor (Ice Climber) *Nester *Waluigi *Tom Nook *Crocomire *Princess Peach *Monoeye Transcript Just sit back and relax, my friend. Today's lesson won't take too long. And to make it more interesting, It takes the form of this nerdy song. The year is 1889, Before the accolades and awards. Nintendo got its start From making hanafuda cards. For a century, they grew and planned To discover just what sells. Making vacuums and Ultra Hand And love testers and love hotels. But they soon zeroed in on games Like the Game & Watch and Color TV. In '81, they made Donkey Kong, And the rest is history. This is the history of Nintendo. Spanning the years, hanafuda to Mario... Straight from Kyoto, with a guy named Miyamoto, This is the history of Nintendo. 1985: Future stars like Link and Samus, and portly plumbers hit the scene. '89: All our mothers took our Game Boys to play Tetris on that tiny screen. '91: Super Mario World taught us we could fly while riding dinosaurs. '94: Virtual Boy had us seeing red, returning systems to their stores. '96: Let's-a go with Mario to new horizons... '98: Pokémania caught our hearts and dollars too. 2001: The GBA and GameCube lost some marketshare that day. But we still loved to play Smash Bros. Melee...! So goes the history of Nintendo. From Ana to Kat, Pikachu to Lucario. A fierce crescendo peppered with strange innuendo, This is the history of Nintendo. 2004, the DS. 2006, the Wii. 2011, the 3DS, a DS in 3D. 2012, the Wii U, out by this year's end, And so my friend, well now you know the history of Nintend...o. Hanafuda, Ultra Hand, Sheriff, Kirby's Pinball Land, Wild Gunman, Superman(?), Mario Land, Jam With the Band, Mega Man 1 through Mega Man 7, DK '94 and Rhythm Heaven, Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Talespin, Dragon Quest, Diddy's Quest, Simon's Quest, Gargoyle's Quest, Master Quest, Mystic Quest, Puzzle Quest, Fester's Quest, Yamauchi, Miyamoto, Iwata, Sakurai, Sakamoto, Tezuka, Totaka, Itoi, Arakawa, Kondo, Yokoi, Ocarina of Time, Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Pokémon Blue and Killer Instinct, Little King's Story, Epic Yarn, Actraiser, Terranigma, Illusion of Gaia, Soul Blazer, Final Fantasy, Super Metroid, Cool Spot, MC Kids, and Yo Noid!, Mega Man X, The Thousand-Year Door, Punch-Out!!, Resident Evil 4, F-Zero, Hey You, Pikachu!, Viewtiful Joe and Lufia 2, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Zelda 1, Golden Coins, GoldenEye, Golden Sun, Mother, EarthBound, Mother 3, Brawl in the Family! This is the history of Nintendo! From Nester to Ness, Waluigi to Wario. Soon to be taught in schools all over Tokyo, To solve the mysteries of Nintendo... This was the history of Nintendo! Fun Facts External Links *The History of Nintendo on YouTube